Dave Strider X Reader These Moments With You
by Ica-Rica
Summary: DAVE X READER Some may be happy, pointless pieces of shit between you and the Strider. Others might be kinky as hell, because sexual things are always good. Especially when a Strider is involved. The occasional angsty chapter will come up. I'll take requests as long as they're not shitty.
1. All This Love-Shit

"Yeah, Lil Bro's in his room right now," Bro nods his head in the direction of Dave's room. Casually, he throws you a smuppet and you catch it with ease (in reality, you caught it with your face, but all's good). "Use it well you little butt-munch," Bro smirks at you before disappearing behind a wall, most-likely parkouring off to his room. For Bro knew exactly why you were here. You were here to see another Strider, who also happens to reside in this shitty apartment complex. For what reason were you visiting him? To check up on him of course.

**Your name is (F/N) (L/N). Somehow, you've found a way to survive on this planet for fifteen damn years. That's a pretty nice achievement if you say so yourself. In the duration of these fifteen years of life, you've found a way to be the girlfriend of the one and only Dave Strider. That shit is so inconvenient, however; it's a bemusing relationship, you wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Your objective is to sneak into Dave's room**.

You near the room of the shaded boy, smuppet in hand. Deviously, you lick your lips, having realized his door was slightly opened. The rhythmic scratching of turntables fill your ears. _He's distracted._

**Place yourself in a stance that is that of a ravenous predator**.

Legs spread apart, knees bent at 90 degrees, your free hand settles on the surface of Dave's door. The mixing of turntables becomes louder as you push the door slightly even more ajar.

**Bitch, you're ready, go for it**.

You go in for the kill.

Smuppet in hand, you launch yourself through the door and at Dave. The sound of his door being crashed through immediately pulls him away from his turntables. The very sight of you rushing at him like some beast makes him jump. His headphones were yanked off his head at the impact you made with him. He is now on the floor with you shoving a smuppet in his face.

You lie on his stomach, practically straddling him as you shoved the smuppet's rump in his mouth. Any attempt at talking was muffled by Bro's sweet, smuppet's ass.

"Whuut the fuhck are you doingmpf?" Dave's words were blocked my the plush in his mouth.

"Mr. Strider, you didn't check Pesterchum today, did you? None of my pesters were answered, dammit."

You got up and brushed yourself off, looking down at Dave still lying on the floor (probably still analyzing what just happened). You looked at his turntables and an envelope with a tiny heart on it laid there. Holding it up to Dave, who was now sitting up, you indirectly asked what it was.

"I was gonna give that to you later, guess you caught me red-handed," he brushed a hand through is hair and fixed his , and without anything to stop you you open the envelope, and inside was a delightfully, gushy love note.

'_**Let's be honest, I don't do this kind of shit that often, and I feel awkward writing it out, but whatever. I don't want to be an uncouth, boorish, little bitchtit to you ('cause I feel like that sometimes I am), so I'm try'na be sweet. Sometimes, I feel like you deserve better than me, then I feel like I never want to let you go. Get me? Conflicting feelings of my love for you are clashing like a strife (that's supposed to be a good thing). You make me lose my cool, and as long as it's you, I'm fine with that. Seriously, you don't know how much Bro teases me about this shit. Just letting you know, thank you for putting up with MY shit, and I love you and I hope I'm not scaring you off with this cliche love letter. **_

_** Love, **_

_** Dave Strider'**_

So this is what Dave was doing so that he couldn't answer your pesters. You clutched the small slip of parchment to your chest. "So, it was fuckin' awkward, right?" Dave stood up and meekly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was perfect," you go up to Dave and stand on your toes. A blush immediately formed on Dave's cheeks. Gently, you tug on the collar of his shirt to bring him to your level and kiss him on the lips. When you break away, Dave averts his gaze, "Maybe I should write more of those from now on..."

"Oh... And by the way, sorry about the plush rump in your face."


	2. A Hot Summer's Day

Drabble 2

"I am so... HOT!'' You groan to nobody in particular. You laid on Dave's bed, sweating like a pig, with your face plastered into the sheets. The temperature had reached approximately 90 degree or so. It was safe to say you and Dave has had it with Texas' shitty weather. Staying inside a stuffy apartment probably wasn't helping anyone.

"Yes, you are, my sweaty little pookums," Dave said in his sarcastic, monotoned voice. You didn't look up as he came in with two bottles of apple juice. Dave approached you and placed an icy bottle on the nape of your exposed neck. Almost immediately, you bolt upright and snatch the bottle away. You slump back down on your side while practically hugging the bottle. "Dude, that freaked me out!" Puffing out your cheeks you glare at Dave.

"To be honest, you can be the most adorable little fucker ever."

"Just wondering, can fucks be adorable, like cute? Like a cute bang session?"

Dave turns around in his computer chair to face you. He tips his head so that the tops of his irises peak out from behind his shades, giving you a quizzical look.

"Oh my God, (Y/N), just drink the AJ," Dave seemed almost exasperated by your odd musings.

Gladly, you comply. The sweet fluid trickles down your throat, cooling you down quite a bit. Closing it and setting it by the bed, you lie down again. Your face buried in his pillow. Every time you breathed in, Dave's scent filled your senses. He smelt faintly of apples and new and old vinyl records.

The creak of his desk chair let's you know he's gotten up. The mattress indents to conform to the weight of another person, Dave.

You turn your head towards him, watching him lay down right next to you on his stomach as well. Lazily, he put an arm around you, keeping it limp.

"But I'm all sweaty," you mumble tiredly squirming a bit.

"I don't care, besides I'm all comfy 'n shit now. " You roll onto your side and hug Dave, almost like a body pillow. Dave starts to move so he's hugging you to his chest. Drowsiness starts to overcome you and nuzzle your head further into his chest.

" Mm, you always smell nice," you absent-mindedly say.

"Well, I do try," Dave smirks a bit and puts his chin on your head.

Despite the heat wave, you loved this and the both of you ignored how hot you were.

Dave starts to stroke your hair, which gently lulls you to sleep. Even though he's a "cool-kid", he never makes you feel intimidated or unloved. He's gentleman only for you and no one else.

((Hey guys, if you like this, PM me some prompts you like and I might choose one. R/R if you like it so far! Thanks!))


	3. The Jealousy of A Strider

An anon asked if I could turn my drabbles into a challenge, like 100 prompts or so.

And I thought, why not?

Dave chewed the inside of his cheek. He had been watching you, Gamzee, and Tavros talk on your picnic. Smiling and laughing at Gamzee's jokes, you were oblivious to Dave. Simply put, he absolutely hated it.

Dave wasn't sure how he was to feel about being jealous of two trolls. He was aware all three of you were just friends.

"Dave. Dave. DAMMIT, DAVE PAY ATTENTION!" Karkat yelled in Dave's ear.

"Holy shit, man," Dave was somewhat irked.

"You just invited me over so you could spy on (Y/N)."

"Bro, what makes you say that?"

"It's pretty obvious, fuckface."

Dave could care less about Karkat's snarky names and more about what you were laughing at with Tavros and Gamzee. You took out your picnic basket and opened it up, revealing an assortment of delicious treats. Holding out samples of food to the two trolls, Dave's fury grows.

He doesn't seem to notice his eye brows are starting to scrunch in frustration.

When you wipe up Tavros' shirt clean of spilt juice, Dave's eye starts to twitch.

When Gamzee urges you to feed him by hand because his hands are "occupied"; Dave begins to fidget.

But as soon as Gamzee tries to offer you that shitty, green-ass pie, Dave's just about had it.

Standing up, he casually walks over to the picnic.

"Dave, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Karkat demands but is ignored.

Gamzee holds the whole pie out to you. With a lopsided grin, he says, "Don't worry, motherfucker, just some pie."

"I-It doesn't look like any kind I've eaten," you stare at it, going cross-eyed as he places it beneath your nose. The stench burns your eyes, tears threatening to spill.

"U-uh, Gamzee? I, uh, don't think that's the best idea ever," Tavros starts to warn Gamzee, but is cut off. "Jus' some motherfucking pie, Tav."

The green sludge looked as if it were coagulating, a sure sign (other than the fact it was green and bubbling) you shouldn't eat it.

"I'm k-kinda full, you can have it, I don't think I could eat another bite!" You attempt at saying, but Gamzee sticks out a fork with a clump of green slob on it. It terrified you, considering the fork was melting the steel spoon. Stainless steel, fuck that.

"Hell yeah, you aren't eating that repugnant shit!"

The familiar voice chimes in, a moment of security shines down upon you as you realize you're saved.

"Dave, he- I mean, what's up!?" You nervously exclaim, stuttering over your words. As long as you get away from Gamzee's "pie", you'll be fine.

Dave puts a hand on your shoulder and whispers, "I'm taking you away from this guy and his fucking slob."

"I-I gotta go, bye~" Dave lifts you up by one arm and leaves with you as you wave bye to the two trolls.

"Next time, you take me to any picnic shiz you go to," Dave says without looking back at you.

"Huh? Only Tavros was meant to come, Gamzee insisted that he join us."

"You are still taking me anywhere you go, I don't want that clown tryin' to feed you that shit."

"I don't think this is about pie."

"What're you talking about?"

"I think you're jealous~~"

You grin smugly at Dave, who's now currently blushing.

"I think I've got every right to be jealous." He turns and looks the other way, a scowl disrupting his usual poker face. Laughing, you latch yourself onto his arm.

"Well, I certainly appreciate your jealousy's timing," you joke.

He can't help but to smile at your more fragile form holding onto his own, that was more muscular. It was always something he liked. He shook away the thought and gently placed a kiss on the top of your head.


	4. A Problematic First Date (part 1)

A date; that was what your day would have consisted of. You'd have liked it to be an ordinary walk-around-town date, yet your desires hadn't come true.

I love writing Bro as Dave and Your's Wingman.

"You look exemplary as usual, (Y/N). Stop worrying, Lil' Bro's waiting for you; you're keeping him a perpetual void of patience that he doesn't have," Bro paps you and pushes you out the door. Beforehand, you had fidgeted and wondered if you looked well-kept and proper yet not too prim. "A-Are you sure?" Stuttering over your own words, you stumble to fit on some sandals. Bro fitting the sandal on your right foot as you struggle to fit one on your left, you hear Dave's voice from the room over one and a crash or two.

Skipping to avoid the lack of comfort with your unfitted sandals, you go into the room where Dave's voice previously was emitted from; Bro not too far behind. You can't help but to laugh at the sight before you: Dave scrambling around to get Lil' Cal out of his dress shirt. Easily, one could say you fit right in with the Striders. Yanking the eery puppet from out his shirt, he lifts his face up to stare at the two intruders, his glasses somewhat askew. "Bro, get Cal the fuck out of here," Dave snarls and fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. Straightening his back upon realizing you had been watching the entire time, he gives you a meek smile as to say 'sorry'.

Once set and ready to go, Bro guides you down the apartment building and all the way to the lobby's door. Leaning down to Dave's ear, he whispers, "Go get some like a Strider." Dave began to cough, getting the imaginary lump in his throat out. Glaring at his brother (whilst blushing), Dave brushes him off of himself and you. Placing his hand gingerly on the small of your back, he guides you out of the building. Today, you had both agreed on strolling through the city, stop by some stores to do some window shopping, have a little lunch, and just enjoy yourselves. When you had reached the part of the city that had a lot of traffic, Dave switched spots. Putting you on the inside of the sidewalk and placing himself near the street; it was a sweet gesture to show that he cared.

[I am so sorry this is so short, and I haven't updated in a long while, I've been having finals crammed down my throat. I promise, I'll even pinky-promise, that I'll write a lot more once summer break begins. ]


End file.
